


“Who hurt you?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Black Eye, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective SAMCRO, which is just regular SAMCRo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, “Who hurt you?”





	“Who hurt you?”

__

You frowned as Bobby grabbed your chin, tilting your head so he could get a better look at your black eye.

**_“Who hurt you?”_ **

You shrugged, pulling out of his grip.

“It’s nothing Bobby, really.”

“Nothing? Your eye is swollen to all hell and purple and you’re tryna tell me it’s nothing? I’m gonna ask you again, who hurt you?”

You looked down feeling embarrassed.

“If I tell you, you won’t believe me.”

He tilted his head and gave you the Bobby-eye.

“Try me, sweetheart.”

“Well see, I was in a rush to get to work yesterday and in my hurry, I closed the seatbelt on my shirt. Like my shirt closed in the cartridge. So when I got to work, I hit the release but the seatbelt wouldn’t come out because it was stuck with the shirt. So I grabbed it and yanked on it because I was gonna be late and it finally popped out but the piece swung back and the metal hit me in the eye and now…”

You used your hand to motion to your swollen undereye, watching his reaction. He eyed you for second before standing up and leaving the room, leaving you confused. About a minute later, he returned, all the guy’s faces fierce as they came in, ready to hear who was the asshole they were going to have to beat. Jax stayed standing, his arms crossed over his chest with his angry face while Hap sat down next to you, the toothpick in his mouth about to break with the force of his chewing. Bobby looked at you and motioned for you to tell the story, a smirk on his face. You saw where he was taking it and pulled on your best sad face, pretending you were doing to share some deep dark secret.

“Well, I was on my way to work…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby clutched his stomach as you wiped the tears from your eyes, the guys grumbling as they stormed from the dorm. Juice was the only one that found Bobby’s prank relatively funny while the rest of them looked like they could beat you for real, Happy leaving the room with a sharp warning finger pointed at you. As they all filed out, Bobby slapped a hand on your shoulder.

“Thanks for playing along kid. And don’t fuck up your eye with a seatbelt again.”


End file.
